Sapphire Star: A Way Back Home (Chapter 1)
by Flash1128
Summary: Two knights and a cleric are shot into the future from the medieval fantasy yea of 1601, And are tasked with recovering the pieces of a broken black hole from across the solar system in a quest to go back home.


"We...We did it! We finally did it!"

A scientist yelled out, Clapping filling the laboratory alongside 4 other scientists. This group of scientists worked for COSA, or the Committee Of Science Advancement. They were tasked with doing something that seemed impossible to the normal being. Something that the world's best astronomers and scientists could only see in front of them with the blink of an eye, Something that all of humanity could only dream of: Utilizing a black hole. They were given a mere 5 years to do so, And they did it within 3. The black hole in question was sustained in a small canister, Swirling in its own pool of everlasting darkness as every scientist looked on from where they were standing. Just then, An idea came into one of their heads, The one all the way in the back of the group.

"Wait! I have an idea…." He spoke, The other scientists looking back as one of them chuckled.

"Really? You? You do realize that on the behavior chart for this project, You only did 20% of the work, Right? You were practically useless! What can you do for us now that we're finished?"

The 3rd one in the middle asked, Looking back to the last one as he sneered.

"W-well, At least hear me out before you start pointing blame! So, Through our experiments, We've been able to master traveling through time as a means of scientific transportation and research point. If this black hole can seamlessly rip holes in space-time and send us back and forth through it while on earth...What if we use it where it originally came from? Space? Using it there could give us a gateway to other solar systems, Maybe even galaxies and univer-"

Before he could finish, The scientist was smacked on the back of the head by Vio, The leading test engineer for the project. Vio shook her head, Taking at the scientist as she crossed her arms.

"I can't tell if you're dumb or stupid, Tenru. Universes? Galaxies? This isn't Destiny, That game died years ago. What are you even playing at?"

Tenru turnt to Vio, Crossing his arms and leaning forward.

"Well, At least try it. A what if question starts everything, Right? What if this works? You'll never know the answer unless you look into it yourself."

Tenru pointed out, Vio sighing and pocketing her hands as she looked at the man.

"If you really think this'll work, Then fine. We'll play your game. But if this turns out to be a waste of our time, You're out of the company."

Vio said, Tenru nodding as he understood the circumstances. This was nothing but a wish, As Tenru knew that if this fell through, not only would he be kicked out of the company, but he would have his entire career made into a joke in the span of a single second.

"Be ready! Because if this works, you'll have no choice but to take back everything you've said about me. I could be the pioneer of a worldwide epiphany!"

Tenru yelled out, following the group of scientists outside as he himself carried the glass that contained the black hole. Outside was the Revenger Mark 8 Space Shuttle, rain pouring overhead as the coats of the scientists were soaked before long. Tenru went up to the shuttle and slipped the container into the cargo hold, closing and locking it before backing away and allowing the lead operating scientist of the experiment to activate the rocket. Tenru looked on, Holding a stopwatch as he turnt to the rest of the scientists.

"We have 120 seconds until it reaches orbit! By then, the experiment should be a sinch! Hold on to your coats!"

Tenru yelled out, the rain picking up as the rocket launched slowly off the ground, dust and wind passing the scientists as it reached the sky. The black hole reacted as it began to vibrate and shift forms, growing and shrinking in size in its condensed space.

"30! 31! 32! 33!"

Tenru counted up, giving a thumbs up back to the other scientists as Vio crossed her arms, looking away. The rocket itself kept going up, the black hole shifting and growing as the rocket began to rumble. Tenru giggled as the experiment seemed to be working, The black hole reacting just as he expected it too.

"57! 58! 59! 6-"

"SHUT UP AND LET IT FLY!"

Tenru was interrupted by Coden, The leading scientist on the first black hole experiment. The rocket kept going up and up, the black holes reactions reaching a critical state the closer it got to the ozone layer. When the dust settled and the rocket was out of view, Tenru jumped in a flare of happiness as the experiment seemed to have ended in his favor.

"HELL YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

Tenru yelled out, Vio sighing as she had no choice but to admit that Tenru was right on something for once. However, The results are what mattered the most in a case like this, And she was still waiting to see what happened to the rocket. As she turnt and was about to walk back inside, A giant purple shockwave shot out from the sky and staggered all of the scientists. Lightning began to strike all over and wind began to be sucked up into a single point. The rocket had exploded and the black hole began to malfunction, It was spinning and shaking wildly until a second shockwave was shot out of it. Then a third. Then a fourth.

"What the hell is happening!?"

Coden yelled, Going to his command board and looking into the rocket from whatever intact cameras it had left. The black hole sucked up everything in its wake, A giant white flash causing everything around to blank out for about 30 seconds. Ringing was all that could be heard, And a final shockwave ended the effect as Tenru stood up, Holding his head and helping up Coden. Vio stood as well, The last 2 scientists ending up nowhere to be found. Looking ahead, Vio squinted her eyes before seeing a body on the ground. It wasn't a scientist, But a boy with black spiky hair and green and white clothes. Vio took a couple steps ahead, The boy looking at her as he wiped his eyes with his forearm.

"Hmm? Where….Where am I?"

The boy questioned, Vio stopping in her tracks before crouching down to him, beads of sweat forming on her head as her hands shook. She put a hand on his shoulder, Facing the boy as his purple eyes looked back at her.

"Hey, Kid….How did you get here? A-and what's your name?"

Vio tried to figure out, The boy putting a hand on her arm and being helped to his feet, Vio dusting him off as he looked over.

"My...My name is Rikonin...I'm a knight, From the Courts Kingdom of Lao."

Rikonin said, Vio looking at Coden as he nodded back at the girl. They both knew this was time travel, And the black hole did something while it was in the container that caused some boy from god knows how far back to come to the present. And the thing was, He was just as confused as they were. However, One thing was for certain: Tenru's experiment failed.

And this would have detrimental effects.


End file.
